fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 373
Kill or Let Live is the 373rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Fairy Tail breach Cube to search for their missing comrades, Natsu converses with Zeref, being warned of E.N.D.'s strength. Concurrently, Erza is engaged once more by Kyôka, whilst inside, both Lisanna and Mirajane are found by Seilah, who swears revenge for Elfman's failure at her hand. Arriving at Cube's control room, Lucy and Wendy see that Face has been activated manually at its location, though as they move to go shut it down they are intercepted by Keyes. Summary In the blackened-out hallways of Cube, Natsu comes face to face with Zeref, the Dark Mage welcoming him to his bookshelf, Tartaros. Commenting that though he created the Demons that reside in Cube, Zeref states that he himself didn't make them into a guild, rather, E.N.D. is to be responsible for the group and its activities. Recognising E.N.D.'s name, Natsu recalls that Igneel tried to kill the Demon, with Zeref reminding him that he couldn't. Now annoyed, Natsu cries that he will continue in Igneel's place and take down E.N.D. himself, simultaneously pulling free the sword at his waist and slashing at Zeref's face. Not fazed in the slightest, Zeref watches as the blade passes right through his cheek, noting aloud that Natsu may just have the power to defeat E.N.D., but also telling him that he'll be forced to make a choice of letting E.N.D. live or killing it. With Natsu well and truly confused at this point, Zeref goes to take his leave, commenting that it's a little unkind of him to travel to Cube to meet with Natsu when Tartaros have been acting with the goal to find him. As he vanishes, Zeref wonders whether it will be E.N.D. or Natsu who meets with him again. Concurrently, on UnderCube, the members of Fairy Tail excitedly greet Erza and quickly catch her up on their current status. Revealing to her that Elfman is okay, the members quickly leap into the hole she formed earlier, planning on safely retrieving Lisanna, Mirajane and Natsu. As Lucy and Erza move to join them, Erza is suddenly grabbed by Kyôka, who uses her extended, talon-like fingers to swing Erza around and smash her into the ground, commenting that she's becoming rather fond of the redhead. Screaming to Lucy that Face has been activated, Erza demands the blonde finds a way to stop it, before she turns to engage Kyôka once more. Inside the labs of Cube, Lisanna finally locates Mirajane, the two sisters happy to be reunited. Relaying that both she and Elfman were captured and that Elfman is still missing, Lisanna tells Mirajane to stand back when Seilah suddenly appears, telling her older sister that Seilah has the ability to manipulate other people's bodies. Uneasy, Mirajane moves in front of Lisanna just as Seilah states that she ordered Elfman to blow up the Fairy Tail guild, shocking the duo. Continuing that not one person was killed, Seilah grinds her teeth at the thought of looking foolish in front of Kyôka, and states that she shall be taking Mirajane's life as compensation. Realizing that Seilah was the one who harmed her siblings, Mirajane smiles crazily in return. In the nearby control room of Cube, Franmalth calculates Face's location, slightly surprised that it appears to be much further from the place they believed it to be. Hearing someone approaching, the Demon swiftly hides just as Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy enter the room, approaching the computer and noting that -as Erza stated- Face has been unsealed. Reading from the monitors, Lucy notes that Face needs to be manually activated, though, just as she speaks, the monitors light up, revealing that the device is currently activating; from his hiding spot, Franmalth compliments Ezel on his fast work. Looking at the screen too, Wendy spots a counter reading 41 minutes, the group realizing that the clock is counting down the time until Face launches. Noting that the activation and shut down Face must be done on-site, Lucy and Wendy decide to head straight there to stop the device, though, as they move to leave, they are encountered by Keyes, who threatens them to hell. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * **Immobilization Magic * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** Spells used * Abilities used *Swordsmanship Weapons used * Navigation